The Hero in the Rain
by JoyfulFarah
Summary: One Shot. Hotch helps JJ out in her time of need.


**Title:** The Hero in the Rain.  
**Summary:** One Shot. Hotch helps JJ out in her time of need.  
**Author's Notes: **With Many Thanks to **REIDFANATIC** for the beta read! She is wonderful for betaing my work, making it the best it can be.  
This one shot had come to me when I was re-reading _Soaring into the Unknown_ to get an idea for my new story. Hope you enjoy it!  
I will be writing some one-shots for a short while so that I can complete my second long story to a high standard.  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. Sadly, the characters in this story are borrowed from the TV show 'Criminal Minds'.

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Come on," pleaded JJ as she placed her tired head onto the steering wheel, "don't give up on me."

Her beloved car only whined in response, choking and coughing, trying to come back to life but failing miserably. JJ turned the key again, letting a tear slide down her cheek as the air stayed silent, a perfect end to a perfect day.

She screamed in anger and frustration, the noise only echoing in the car. She instantly felt better as her head became clearer, less filled with rage.

JJ was deeply upset, her car was her anchor; no matter how many times it struggled in the rain, it still marched on. She always looked forward to driving the car as it meant half of the time that she was going home at last. Now it seemed that everything was falling apart around her. She'd had a bad day, breaking the news that they'd gotten to the five year old blonde boy many hours too late to his parents. She'd held the mother as she sobbed, her body shaking with heartbreaking shock while the father cursed and punched the wall. Their world broke with the words, "I am sorry but we got to your son too late."

The image of the young boy's beaten, still body would forever be in her mind. She'd touched his face, gasping and struggling to breathe as he was so cold, too cold. She held in a sob, wanting to keep her professional stance up for the rest of the world. She knew that the rest of the team saw through her mask and the words from Hotch confirmed her suspicion. "I am always on the other end of the phone."

It was simple and so typical of the man, always taking care of his team. She couldn't believe that he had said that but gave him a small smile in return, letting him know that she had heard.

The thunder's roar brought JJ back to reality as she shivered. She sat up, looking out of the window and let out an irritated groan as she recalled that she'd taken the back way home. The winding road was a shorter way and would save her a lot of time, especially with the rain forcing more people to use cars to get to their destination. She now regretted the choice, seeing that she was stuck on a road that was barely used.

Desperate not to get somebody out here unless it was necessary, she wrapped her jacket around her body tighter and headed outside, popping the hood – she looked in. She gave a sigh; it wasn't a problem that she could solve with her limited knowledge of mechanics. She shivered as the chilling water rushed down her spine despite the tightness of the jacket. Giving the engine a final look, she slammed the hood down – the clang as it hit the car was drowned out by another roar of an angry thunder.

JJ ran to the driver's side, letting another yell out as she banged her head onto the roof in her rush. She brought her hand up and gently massaged her head, sighing as the pain eased up and a growing bump formed. At least it wasn't bleeding.

Her phone rang, demanding attention from its owner. JJ glanced at it for a moment before going into an auto pilot after the second ring.

"Jennifer Jareau speaking." Her voice didn't mirror what she felt. She was extremely glad for that. At least she could remain collected when it mattered.

"JJ?" Within seconds, her walls came tumbling down. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine; Isabella's just giving me trouble." She replied, letting her car's name slip out. She told her boss once about her old car when he recalled his first car. She was touched that he had called her; she knew that it would be a hard choice for him to check up on her. He knew that she was tough but he was concerned, more now than before. After all, it was the first case for her since the Tobias' situation.

"JJ." His voice was very stern, giving out a tone to warn JJ not to argue, "Has she broken down?"

Hotch was already picking up his keys, prepared to drive out to wherever she may be. He could only hear her voice, silence surrounded her. He expected the gentle humming of the old engine in the background.

"Yes," whispered JJ as she shivered, the pain in her head returning. "But I can walk." She didn't want Hotch to go out of his way on a rare relaxing evening. To be truthful, she couldn't walk that far – she was too scared. She was planning on staying in the car until another car came by or the daylight arrived. She had seen too much in her work to feel safe.

Hotch sighed, his hand on the key, ready to turn the engine on. "Jennifer." He changed his tone; letting some concern slip into his voice, hoping that she would response better to that. "Let me take you home." He could hear her mind running through all of her choices.

"I am on the back road, not sure exactly where."

"That's alright. I'll drive along there and stop when I see you." Hotch breathed out a sigh of relief, he didn't know what he would have done if she hadn't accepted his offer. He could tell that JJ did not want to hang up, he didn't blame her.

"Stay on the phone. I would like the company."

JJ was pleased; she would like that very much. She dreaded the silence in the rainy darkness. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about Isabella. You never say much about her."

Hotch was always curious ever since she'd told him that she had a great old car, the same make as his first and he always wondered why she kept the car especially when it would be so expensive.

"She was the first thing I ever brought with the money I saved up. Isabella has been through a lot with me, from the trip to the hospital when my grandma was dying to getting some coffee from the café down the road."

"That's nice, JJ. Why has she given up?"

JJ recoiled. She wasn't expecting that, not so bluntly.

"She's dying. I have been neglecting her, haven't put as much care as I should have into her with our heavy workload. I was pushing her too hard, too much. I cannot afford to get her fixed again so she would have to …"

"What?" Hotch slowed down, his heart pounding in his ears as JJ drifted off.

"I can see you."

He turned his full beam on and he saw JJ waving from inside her car. Although she hadn't finished her sentence, he knew that she would have to get rid of her beloved transport. Hotch slowed to a stop, with a huff, he pulled an umbrella out from the back and swung the door open. Trying not to feel the cold, he pulled JJ under the umbrella, not caring that he was getting wetter. He half ran, half walked to the passenger side of the car, waiting until she was safety in. He closed the umbrella and ran to the driver side.

"Thanks." JJ smiled at him, her hair hiding the bump on her head. She didn't want him to worry, he had done enough.

"Anytime."

The drive to her house was quiet; just listening to the purring of the engine and the quiet radio.

"See you Monday, rest. I will get the car towed to a scrap heap, sorry."

"Yeah."

With thanks in her eyes, she smiled at Hotch and gave him a small nod of her head and headed inside her apartment.

The following Monday after a restful weekend, JJ was running late. With toast in her hand, she ran outside, hoping that a taxi would be there. With a gasp, she stopped in her tracks and smiled, Isabella was waiting for her. Thanks to a hero in the rain, JJ had gotten her anchor back.

* * *

_Please do review, they make me very happy!_

If you have any requests for one-shots, I would be more than happy to try and fulfil the idea into a story.  
Give me your idea through either reviews or messages.


End file.
